


Red In Tooth And Claw (fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fanart for Red In Tooth In Claw





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red In Tooth And Claw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722100) by [SecretAgentCodenameBob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretAgentCodenameBob/pseuds/SecretAgentCodenameBob). 



> I wanted to use a skyline because Gotham City is a big part of the story. I wanted to represent Ed and Oswald in an abstract way that's why the sky is green (Ed) and the moon is purple (Oswald).


End file.
